A strange new feeling
by Yistherumgone
Summary: On the verge of Killing herself Sakura is heartbroken, when Kakashi saves her from an eternal sleep will this awaken the relationship that never was? And what happened to Sasuke? What is Itachi want with Sakura? Flames not welcome Ppl a bit ooc
1. Chapter 1

Sakura/Kakashi Fan fic. I do not own Naruto

When something inside of you awakens, like something you've never felt. How do you react to such measures? You feel change in the air, knowing that whatever is happening inside of you will never make your life normal again. Just stories running through your mind, hoping that maybe one of those might be your own. With your life so short who knows what might happen. Fear is just another name for confusion. Who knows what they're getting into when they enter the real world? They fear the change just as much they are confused about it. Love is a word that every one dreams could come out of their mouths when they've found someone worth living for. What reason is there for living when all these sorrows arise? You ask yourself this question everyday of your life hoping an answer would just come out. But, no one answers except for the comforting silence. There isn't a need for an answer because just living is an answer enough…

The petals of the blossoming cherry trees on the outskirts of Konoha were in a word, beautiful. Sakura stood breathing in the soothing air thinking to her alter ego about the past weeks happenings.

_Flash back_

"_Sakura, I don't love you…" said a dark eyed Uchicha_

_End flashback _

She began to feel the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She felt like nothing mattered anymore, that the reason for her struggles and constant strive for strength was all but fulfilling. He was her reason for living. He was her reason for trying, and now that he was gone and not returning her affections she decided that maybe it was time for a permanent change. As she rests her back on the beautiful tree, she held a shining kunai to her chest.

"Sasuke I guess this is goodbye. Goodbye my friends, goodbye my teachers, and goodbye my family."  
She was just about to strike, when a silver-haired ex sensei grabbed her arm and pulled the kunai from her hand.

"Sakura, what were you thinking?" He said with look of pure worry, frowning from beneath his mask.

"Sasuke doesn't love me, he left me, and I have no reason to live. All my striving was all to nothing when I heard those 5 words."

She was broken thought Kakashi. She was utterly and completely destroyed after finding out that her true love was not returning the favor. He knows what it felt like, when someone really close to you goes away (although it was not someone you can call your true love).

"Sakura I am going to take you home now, I'll stay with you through the night so you won't do anything you'll forever regret." She fainted from the overwhelming moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"She must be completely heartbroken…" He lifted her in his arms and teleported with the leaves.

At her apartment Kakashi went into what looked like the bedroom and lightly put her on the bed. He covered her with a soft blanket and looked at the sleeping figure. She was beautiful when she slept. Heck she was always beautiful. Now 21, the kunoichi looked more like an adult. She grew into her forehead and still had a beautiful figure. Kakashi knew that if he denied his attraction for her then he was just a Nin with serious problems. Kakashi knew that the ninja way was to conceal all emotion or just have none at all. But, it was also the ninja way to be true to yourself. He always felt a slight twinge at the sight of her or the sound of her voice. He had shivers down his spine when he saw her determined. She had a beauty that went deep within the soul aside the fact she was drop dead gorgeous on the outside.

As he stepped out of her bedroom and into the living room he sat on the couch and began analyzing his thoughts.

She was always thought of as the weak one, the one that just slowed down the group. Kakashi always did know that she wasn't the strongest but had the power to achieve anything she wanted if she really applied effort, which she did. After Sasuke left with Orichimaru 10 years ago, she began to work harder then ever before. She became an ANBU this year and the top medic-nin in Konoha. She was accomplishing more everyday. But, after last week she went down into a sudden depression. She didn't eat from what it looked like around the house and from the bags under her eyes when he saw her by the cherry trees she didn't sleep. She hasn't even been going to the hospital to Tsunade or going to their everyday training sessions. Sasuke destroyed her.

Last week Sasuke returned from avenging his family. It didn't really work and he was distraught. He took to his room and would not leave for 3 days. Sakura took this moment to come over and try and comfort him or be there for him. She stopped by his house and when he answered he spoke of horrible things.

"Sakura, I don't love you. You are too weak and you are just like every other girl in Konoha. I don't love, my family was killed by my own brother and I have learned to close my eyes to affection. Don't come here anymore."

After Kakashi heard the story from her best friend Ino he went to Sasuke's and demanded an explanation. He didn't get one. Only him saying to mind his own business. He felt terrible for her and knew that she had a pure heart and only thought of others.

After his hour long self discussion he drifted into a slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun rose, so did the little cherry blossom. She recalled last night's events and wondered if Kakashi-sensei took her home. She was soon answered when she saw the silver-haired ninja sleeping on her couch. He looked so peaceful that she couldn't help but stare at him. How his chest went up and down and he breathed, his hair and soft and silky it looked, and even his mysterious mask covering his true self. But as quickly as she began she quickly stopped what she was doing.

_Falling for the ex teacher_

As her inner-self scolded her Kakashi awoke seeing her continue her inner conflict, He thought it was adorable how she thought to herself and knew from experience that her mind was her strongest ally.

"Good morning, Sakura."

A slight blush arose on the young girls face.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei, I wanted to thank you for stopping me yesterday. I was not myself"

_Flashback_

"_Sakura, maybe your twelfth shot of sake is enough, go home."_

"_Ok but only because your forced me to" said a slurring kuinochi. She walked out of the bar and began thinking of her recent sorrows. She felt helpless and naïve for falling for someone who didn't even knew she existed. That was when the idea of taking her life appeared._

_End Flashback_

"It's ok; you have every right to be upset, that Uchicha doesn't know what he's missing letting go such a wonderful girl like you." As he finished his sentence once again Sakura blushed a crimson red.

"Thank you Kakashi-Sensei. It means a lot to me that at least someone cares"

"My pleasure, and please call me Kakashi, I'm not your teacher anymore." (WRITERSBLOCK-I JUST HAD TO PUT THT IN, IT'S IN EVERY FAN FICTION)

"Alright _KAKASHI_, HAHAH it feels so weird to call my ex-sensei without the sensei!"

He loved it. Simply adored the moments when she was cheerful, it made him smile and completely and utterly happy. Sometimes he wished that he could make her that way.

"Well I guess now that your awake you'd like to get some breakfast."

"That sounds great let me just go shower and I'll be out in a few

An hour later a clean joyful and beautiful cherry blossom came out of her bedroom dressed with a vintage floral summer dress. Her hair nice and long (it grew out after 10 years). She was stunning in the eyes of Kakashi and wondered who could ever let her go.

"Are we all ready?" Asked a grinning Kakashi (well at least he was grinning under his mask)

"All set let me just grab my purse and some cas…"

"You won't need any money it's my treat." Sakura seemed to be on a role of blushes.

"Thank you Kakashi but I owe you." He took her arm in his and teleported to a nice café in uptown Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile…

A very sad Uchicha Sasuke lay in his bed thinking of the pink hair Junin.

"I can't believe I just said that to her! Why am I so cold? I know that I need power to avenge my family but still I can't help but feel a twinge of guilt."

Although he was thought to only think of Sakura as a team member and a best friend he had concealed his feelings well enough that people could not see the truth of the matter, he loved Sakura. Ever since they were little Sakura had always been the one girl that knew right away what was on his mind. When other fan girls would be around him they would only want a kiss, a date, or for him to just say their names. She was not desperate, but she loved him very much nonetheless. Sakura was there for him when he was first cursed with Orichimaru's seal. She took care of him and Naruto all while being attacked by the sound Nin. She cut her beautiful hair that she grew out for him just to protect him. But, all his life he had shown her no affection or any effort to be nice at all.

"I have to go apologize. I have to go fix this and tell her how I feel."

He stepped out of his apartment and began to make his way to her apartment which was coincidently down the hall. He knocked and knocked again until no one answered. He decided that she might be on the field training so he would check there next.


	5. Chapter 5

An older Uchicha was standing outside the uptown café watching the pink haired kunoichi eat her breakfast with the copy-nin. He couldn't help but feel the utter desire to rip the dam Kakashi's throat out. Ever since that day when he saw her walking in the shopping district in Konoha he couldn't stop following her, he fell instantly in love (if a psychopathic man with awesome powers could fall in love). He followed her everywhere but left her to her privacy at home. He also saw her go to his brother's house when he returned from his failed mission. She came out distraught. He felt her pain and wanted to kill him that very second for making her suffer like that. After he found out what had happened listening to her conversation with Ino he felt ten times angrier. He didn't want to let his cover go because he felt like he still had more to watch. Boy was he right.

One day he followed her after she got drunk at the bar. He wanted to make sure she was ok, but to his utter horror she was far from ok. He was just about to go stop her when another man who would sweep her off her feet made it before him. He became insanely angry but regained composure knowing that soon his time to reveal himself would come.


	6. Chapter 6

"-so then I slapped him with chakra and he flew into a pole!" Sakura burst out laughing after telling Kakashi about a story she had experienced with Naruto when he saw her changing in the academy's locker room. She felt utterly content with herself. She was amazed at how quickly Kakashi made her happy after a night of horrible memories. She thought about how Kakashi would always be the one to catch her when she fell. Maybe he could stop her from thinking about a certain uchicha.

"That sounds just like Naruto to do something like that! I tend to miss him nowadays." Two years ago Jiraiya took Naruto him in as an apprentice. Naruto has been traveling around the world ever since striving to become a hokage. Sakura missed him dearly. She remembered how kind he had been when Sasuke left for the first time. He made a promise he wouldn't break.

"Do you think he'll come back soon? I sure do miss him a lot to. Even thought I always seemed to be annoyed by him I always did have a soft spot for him."

"He definitely will, if I know Jiraiya and I do he will train him so well and fast that he will be hokage before Tsunade even retires."  
At that moment the bell on the door sounded and in came a very upset looking Uchicha looking straight at Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura's smile quickly turned into a frown and she turned around to face Kakashi.

"Can we leave now?" A concerned Kakashi nodded and left the necessary money to pay the bill and stood up to help Sakura out of her chair (what a gentlemen).

"Sakura…" Said Sasuke

"Sasuke as your ex-sensei I advise you to please step aside and let me and Sakura leave, you have caused enough pain for one week."

"What goes on between Sakura and me is none of your concern. _Sensei_." This kind of disrespect is foreign to Kakashi, especially from Sasuke.

"Sasuke please, you've made it quite clear on how you feel about me I don't need to hear it anymore…" Sakura felt a sense of power in what she just said, like she was overcoming her shyness around Sasuke. Kakashi was the cause of that. His presence alone gave her the strength to stand in front of him with out bursting in tears.

"Sakura I have something to tell you. First of all I owe you a…"

Before he could finish the sentence a large crash could be heard in the front of the restaurant. It was made by none other than…


	7. Chapter 7

NARUTO! He had just entered when he crashed into a waitress holding, coincidently ramen. He had seen them through the window and was so excited to see them that he had not seen the poor girl struggling with three bowls of pork ramen in her hands.

"IM SO SORRY LADY, hear let me help you."

The poor girl got up with a look of anger

"It's quite alright _SIR_"

He walked away from the lady looking really frightened. He walked over the awkward standing trio.

"HEY GUYS! HOW ARE MY THREE FAVORITE PEOPLE?"

"NARUTO!" Cried a very delighted Kunoicho.

"Sakura how have you been? You look stunning, and Kakashi you look old, Sasuke I MISSED YOU!"

Naruto is still the same old Naruto young and naïve, and as happy as ever to see his 3 best friends. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"I've been fine Naruto, and your self? How about we go to the training field with Kakashi and we could talk about the new the, the old, and the present." For a second he sounded delighted but the sudden realization that Sasuke didn't seem to merit an invitation seemed to puzzle the young future Hokage.

"What about Sasuke?" He looked at Sasuke who looked at Sakura who looked at Kakashi.

"I have to go… Sakura you and I have to talk later."

"…" Sakura couldn't say what she wanted to say because it would reveal too much of how she was suffering just being around him.

"Come on guys!"

"Alright Naruto we're coming. Are you alright Sakura?" Replied a very concerned Kakashi.

"Yes I am fine, but let's go before Naruto goes crazy from anticipation."

Sasuke just stood and watched them all walk away; he preferably looked at Sakura who walked away from him looking back with a slight glance of sorrow. In a light whisper Sasuke said what he had been wanting to say for the past 10 years.

"_I'm sorry for the way I've treated you since we became team 7, I'm sorry for my utter rudeness last week, and I'm sorry that I never told you that I love you too."_


	8. Chapter 8

_With Itachi_

As the three ninja made there way to the training field Itachi used a special jutsu that hid his charka from Kakashi's all Seeing Eye he followed from a distance. He watched the whole thing in the café and felt pride on how Sakura handled Sasuke. Of course Itachi knew how Sasuke really felt about her, after all they were brothers and had the same interests, and in this case it was the pink-haired cherry blossom. She was so beautiful at that one moment where she looked so miserable. Her eyes looked pure and a sense of hope always lay deep inside. She had to be his, whether it was by force or something else.

_With the three_

Kakashi couldn't help but reanalyze the past few minutes. He re-winded what had just happened. Sasuke was definitely going to apologize; he was also going to tell Sakura he loved her. He could see it in his eyes. The sheer guilt of it all was written all over Sasuke's face. Kakashi was happy about the outcome, he still had time to make Sakura his. Wait He thought, he didn't mean that. After all she was still his ex-student (still a guy could dream). Meanwhile Sakura was also recalling events. She had more then enough of the whole situation and just wanted to move on. The person she thought about was Kakashi. Naruto was thinking about Ramen as always, and becoming Hokage of Konoha. Each ninja seemed to be in their own frame of mind, when finally they reached the field. But, something was not right. The world seemed a whole lot darker and there was a bad vibe in the air.

"Guys do you feel that to?" Asked Sakura

"Yeah I feel it alright, it sort of feels like when Sasuke went bad for the first time." Naruto said getting into his fighting stance.

"This person is very powerful, he was able to cover his charka with a jutsu, we better be careful." Kakashi said.

At the moment a ball of fire went at them from somewhere in the trees.

"Whose there?" A frightened Sakura asked. As she stood there something inside of her stopped her from moving.

"Your future." A dark figure said from behind. Sakura and Itachi disappeared into a dark mist before anyone could do anything about it. Kakashi and Naruto looked like a cross between angry as hell and horrified.

"We'll get her back, if it's the last thing I do, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said.

They were not the only ones angry and horrified in the forest that day. A wide eyed Sasuke stood on a tree a few yards away unable to move.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura always wondered why it was she in predicaments like these. Being too weak to defend herself and being captured by people ten times stronger then her. Of course the last time that happened was when she was 12. Now she sat tied to a chair with hardly any charka left, thanks to Itachi she is unable to do anything about it. He had taken her from the field and took her to a cottage in God knows where. It was a small little thing surrounded by acres and acres of pure untouched forest. He had shown her his special sharingan and they made her instantly pass out, all she could remember was the older Uchicha saying:

"You're with me now Cherry Blossom."

He hadn't been in her room yet, since she woke up and she was already wondering what would become of her.

"I don't understand why Itachi would want me? Sasuke is back so he could have easily just taken him, Naruto is also back and he was just as vulnerable. Maybe he is using me as bait? That could be it." She was talking to her inner self for at least 10 minutes until the door knob to her room turned and in came an expressionless (as always) Itachi.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET SASUKE OR NARUTO! Naruto may try and look for me but he isn't stupid enough to fall for your tricks! If you are looking to use me as bait to capture Sasuke, it won't work because I don't mean anything to him!" Slowly tear drop after tear drop, Sakura began to cry. The last part really hit a pressure point. Itachi just stood there staring not doing anything and it was starting to scare her.

"Aren't you going to say something? Question me, give me an interrogation? Am I not important enough for your valuable Akatsuki?" More tears threatened to come out. Once again he just stood there with an emotionless face.

"I give up; I honestly don't know what you want anymore." (**_Not that I did in the first place_**). As he made his way out of the room a pair of tear stricken eyes followed. She heard the door lock and let out a long sigh

'What do you want from me?' she thought.

Outside, Itachi leaned on the door unable to contain his utter frustration. He just couldn't do it. Looking into those piercing eyes, he couldn't tell her the truth. He could see her sadness after she said what she did about Sasuke. Was he that cold these days? Was his little brother no longer the innocent boy who only wanted to surpass his big brothers power? He could only imagine after what he had done. She really truly loved him.

With Sasuke

How could he just stand there and let Itachi get away with his Kunoichi? Now back at his apartment, Sasuke was pacing and very furious. Everything he had planned was going down the drain, and his brother was the cause of all of it, he always was.

"HE'S ALWAYS RUINING EVERYTHING!" He slammed his hands on the walls looking beside him at the picture with Team 7.

"She had always been there for me, when I needed her most. Now I am here doing nothing when she needs me." He was going get her back if it was the last thing he did, and if Itachi does anything to her, he will pay.

With Kakashi

"Tsunade-Sama, Sakura is like a daughter to you, don't you think we should send out the best ANBU we can find? I personally am going and I think that the more help the better."

"You will stay and post here. I don't want to risk my best ninja with Itachi."

He walks out of the room only to teleport to the Konoha gates. He summons his dogs.

Meanwhile Sasuke was already on his way through the forest trying to find any trace of Itachi's charka. He knew his brother left and right, he _will _find him. '

Waiting at the gates, Kakashi had millions of things running through his mind. How could he let her get away so easily? How did he not notice the chakra that was so near by? How did he let a silly jutsu fool him? His cherry blossom could be dead for all he knew. He couldn't let her get away. His revealing eye was worried. She didn't take things well. When Sasuke first left, she was a wreck. She was crying and always had this sad look in her eyes. When Naruto and Sasuke were fighting on the roof she was crying. She cried for her friends. She was naturally pure. That was why he loved her so much. He could only admit it now, but he always had, he had always protected her. When his dogs returned with a scent he knew it was time to go. And off he went, into the forest to find his missing half.

With Sakura

After that little drama, Sakura had calmed down. She was trying to be strong again, for herself and for her friends who sadly were not there. Her thoughts drifted on each of them. Naruto, he had become her closest friend. Even though he was always on missions, he still managed to keep in touch. He promised to bring Sasuke back and at one point he did. She was truly grateful. Kakashi, her ex sensei, he was always so mysterious and he was always so gentle with her. He protected her and always seemed to be there to dry her tears and make all the pain go away. But, now she didn't have her friends. She was the same old weak Sakura, always needing someone to catch her when she fell. But, not this time… (Cue Naruto theme) Struggling deep inside she mustered her strength to try and find any remaining chakra in her body. There! She found it; she used it for her wrists to break the bondages around her arms. SNAP! The rope broke its bindings and fell to the floor. She wasn't out of the woods yet. (Literally)


	10. Chapter 10

She analyzed the area trying to find a way out. There was a window but she new that it was probably set up with some traps. The only way out was through the door and boy she was not ready to do that. Well if it was her way out she probably was. She made her way to the door when suddenly the knob started to turn. She quickly went back to her chair and sat pretending to be bonded by the rope. In came Itachi with his "emotionless face".

"So I see you came back, maybe this time you can say something!"

"I don't have to listen to you, understand? You are my prisoner, in my domain! You will do as _I_say!" Shivers ran down her spine. He had a way with words (when he rarely used them).

"OK "MASTER" Itachi. Can you please explain to me the reason for my capture?"

He stood there staring at her _again_, contemplating on what was to be said.

'Why does she make me feel like this?'

"You're here to be my partner, you are a very powerful medic-nin and I need you to be by my side and make sure that all injuries sustained will be healed immediately. Although I doubt that any serious injuries will be made, I still need the assurance, which if anything does happen you will be there to aid."

'Damn it! Why couldn't I just tell her I wanted her to be with me, beside me, be the one that I love? Oh I know, because I HAVE NO HEART TO LOVE WITH!'

"What makes you think I would actually do it?"

"If you don't I will kill your friends, the first one to go will be my dearest brother."

A gasp came from her mouth. He knew that although she may very hurt by Sasuke's actions, she was still very much in love with him.

"I will do whatever you want." '_WHY CANT YOU JUST GO THE DOOR IS WIDE OPEN, YOUR HANDS ARE UNTIED AND YOU ARE A DAMN GOOD FIGHTER!'_

'I CANT HES WAY TOO POWERFUL, even if I did try to escape he would just be right in front of me when I turn back.' Sakura was trying to figure out whether to run or not but before she could even stand to run, Itachi spoke very shocking words.

"I know that you untied yourself while I was away, I am not stupid. You can get up; I have no reason to doubt that you will stay here, because you know of the dire consequences. You will be staying with me in Akatsuki's real hideout, in my bed."

"WHAT! I WILL NOT SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS YOU, YOU PERVERT! I AM NOT SOME CONQUBINE THAT YOU CAN JUST SLEEP AROUND WITH! I AM A VERY IMPORTANT AND METICULAS MEDIC-NIN! I WILL HAVE MY OWN ROOM AND OWN BED THANKYOU VERY MUCH!" by now she was all red and her pink hair was way too light to describe her face appearance.

"Very well, you will have your own bed but we share the same bedroom, and the same bathroom. I will not take no for an answer and if you would rather stay with my accomplices, you can but let me warn you, they are very dirty and perverted people, all men, and older then you and, having no sexual or romantic relations with any woman for many years. They _will_ try something." Her face went from a tomatoes color to a pale white.

"Fine I thank you for your consideration and respect for the female body." With that he reached out his hand for her to take and she cautiously gave him hers and they disappeared into the dark mist.

With Kakashi and dogs.

"I lost the scent Kakashi, they were so close to us and they just disappeared into a mist of chakra, what do you suppose we do?"

"We go to our planned destination and investigate."

"Alright."

With Naruto

"Hello Old man, Can I have some chicken and shrimp ramen? I am very hungry and very depressed. Someone has taken my best friend!"

"Was it that nice little girl with the pink hair?"

"Yes it was."

"Then it is on the house, that girl seemed very kind and smart! You need your energy to save her!"

"THANK YOU!" As he started on his first bowl of Ramen a quiet young woman came in with white eyes. She seemed very shy and quiet. But after many years of hard training and a psychologist, this Hyuga was very changed.

"Hello Naruto-Kun."

"Hinata? Is that you?"

"Yup, it's me, new and improved. How have you been Naruto-kun?" (YISTHERUMGONE-**I WANTED TO MAKE HER CONFIDENT! SHE DESERVES IT)**

"Not so good, Sakura has been taken by Itachi, Sasuke's brother. Wow, Hinata! You've changed, you seem more confident, all these years did some good to you!"

"The only reason I did it was so I can be closer to you. All that time when we were on separate teams I couldn't muster the courage to tell you how I feel about you. I would have thought I was obvious, but I guess it wasn't. Naruto for the past ten years and more, I have loved you…" At this point Naruto was flabbergasted; he could not believe what he had just heard.

"You… Love me?"

"Yes…"

"Why? Why would you love someone like me?"

"Because, you were always striving to be someone, to be noticed, to be accepted. I always wanted the same path, but my courage wasn't as great as yours. I looked up to you, always dreaming that you would notice me, that fight with Neji, in the chunin exams, I wouldn't have made it that far if it wasn't for you. You are my strength."

"Thank you. I am flattered, and I really don't know what to say, you never really talked to me, so I didn't get a chance to get to know you. But, after I get Sakura back, I will get back that chance with you."

"You love her don't you?"

"I love her, but not the way you think. After the chunin exams, I realized that my love for Sakura was a brother/sister sort of love. I will always be there for her."

"Ok."

"Well I got to go; I have to go get my sister back." As he walked away into the distance, she couldn't help but feel relief that all these years of rigorous training had done some good.

"I love you Naruto."


	11. Chapter 11

With Kakashi

"So, this was his private cottage. Well let's look around for any clues as to where they are." After many long hard minutes of searching, Kakashi found a piece of paper, coincidently with all of the Akatsuki's hide outs. The closest one was in a near by town. He straightened himself out and left. He has been trying to establish his feelings for her. Trying so hard to figure out what he would say when he saw her.

With Naruto

"Where do I go? I have no idea where Sakura-chan can possibly be! I NEED RAMEN!"

With Sakura

After they had arrived at the near by Akatsuki hideout she had settled in to her or better yet "their" room. She didn't have a change of clothes but surprisingly Itachi had a closet full of clothes all in her sizes.

'This guy has a way with figuring out a woman's clothing size.' She couldn't help but think about Kakashi, and his Icha Icha Paradise. She could remember his blushes when he came across a good part in the book. She loved to look at him in those moments. Hell she loved to look at him in all moments. She had always had a small thing for her ex-sensei. Even though she was hopelessly in love with Sasuke, she still couldn't help but feel a bit of attraction. But, she knew that there was no way that anything could happen, as well as the fact that there was no way that anything could happen between her and Sasuke.

'Why is life so complicated for me?' asked Sakura inner Sakura with a weird look.

'Your life is complicated because you can't figure out what you want.' Sakura lay on her own bed staring at the ceiling. This whole thing was just complicated. She just wanted to go home and deal with the problems she had at home. But, of course she couldn't, because she had to spend the rest of her days with Mr. Emotionless. Speaking of him, Itachi suddenly walked in with a bit of a smirk when he saw her lying in bed (PERVERT).

"Ugh umm hi, Itachi-sama, I was just laying down thinking about nothing import…" before she could finish Itachi got on top of Sakura with a very familiar smell to Sakura. Sake…

"ITACHI GET OFF OF ME! YOU'RE NOT YOURSELF, YOUR DRUNK. PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!"

"But, I am myself; I just needed this wonderful Sake, to awaken my true feelings, hopes, and dreams. I have had my eye on you Sakura for a long time, and right now I will make you mine.

"AGHHHH PLEASE STOP, IM BEGGING YOU! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" he began to rip apart her floral dress kissing her neck, and her lips. She began to cry, trying with all her might to release his hold on her. She was frightened, how could he do this to her, why would he love her? All this was running through her mind as he began to take immense advantage of her. Before anything else could happen, a crash could be heard near by. Itachi stopped what he was doing and turned to the window, to see a very handsome looking Kakashi with a very sad look in her eyes.

"Stop what you are doing to Sakura and no harm will come to you, drunkard. It is very wrong to take advantage of such a fragile creature such as Sakura; I will not let you have her any longer."

"Oh but you see, she came here willingly, I promised her that her friends would stay safe, in return she would have to stay with me. Isn't that right Sakura?" He turned to face Sakura in front of him only to see the pillow.

Sakura was standing next to Kakashi holding on to his arm, and disappearing into a mist of leaves.

"DAMNIT!" The drunken Itachi was furious. He was greeted by Kisame, his loyal shark ninja.

"Itachi, what has happened? I heard a disturbance and came as soon as I could."

"He took my Cherry Blossom?"

"What! What is going on Itachi, who is this Cherry Blossom? Are you drunk?"

"Yes."  
"Who is this cherry blossom?"

"Her name is Sakura, and she was my new medic-nin. I got drunk and began to take advantage of her and Kakashi came in and took her."

"Why are you so mad, there are a million medic-nins out there?"

"She wasn't just a medic-nin." With that he walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Yistherumgone-Thanks for all of your reviews guys; it means a lot to me. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter for all of those who have been asking for Sakura to be with Kakashi. This is the start.

After they teleported, Kakashi and Sakura made it to the outer forests of Konoha. They were both mentally and physically exhausted, Sakura was in a state of shock. She was nearly taken of her innocence and she was completely violated. Kakashi, was angry, he didn't want any man wronging his cherry blossom. What was he saying? She's not his Cherry Blossom, she didn't love him, and she never would. Boy was he wrong.

"Thank you Kakashi, you don't know how on time you were for once."

"Anything for you and I think its time that Itachi died already. Sasuke should have finished him off when he had the chance on his last mission."

'Anything for me? Was that flirtatious? It couldn't be Kakashi doesn't just flirt with his ex-students.'

"Yeah but, what really surprised me was that he had feelings for me! Well at least someone does."

"Don't say that Sakura, You're beautiful, courageous, very kind and thoughtful, and you are filled with endless hope. Anyone would be stupid not to see how truly amazing you are." A big blush appeared on pale kunoichi, she couldn't believe his kind words. She felt undying warmth in her heart. Kakashi also had a blush, although he had already endured romance before Sakura intimidated him with her beauty. They had already been sitting very close to each other by the fire, and Kakashi would do anything to end the distance. The only problem was that he had no idea that her feelings were mutual.

"I am so glad you were the one to say that." At that moment Sakura decided to let her past and future be forgotten and to live for the present. She wanted to forget all and remember only now. She began to end their distance, Kakashi more then happy to help. Finally their lips met (after Kakashi took off his mask) and the passion hidden within them was seen. The night was dark and the beautiful full moon and serene passion guided them through the darkness. They kissed in the moonlight, not knowing that two sets of red eyes were watching with fury and jealousy. Although they did not know either was there, they felt the same feelings. Betrayal and a need for revenge. (**Yistherumgone-you guess who they were)**

In the morning

Of course Sakura's morals were high so they only pursued in kissing, but that was all they needed to know that they both felt love in their hearts. Whenever two people admitted their feelings for each other, once passion played its role, they both would be awkward. Sakura and Kakashi were no different. They blushed profusely and did not say a word as they packed or on their way to Konoha.

Sakura's POV

'I can't believe this happened I never knew that my heart felt so strongly about him. But one thing is certain I never imagined this happening with Sasuke or Kakashi.'

'SCORE!' Inner Sakura triumphantly screamed.

Kakashi's POV

'WOW, she's a great kisser! I wonder how she is in… Wait stop, not so fast! We just admitted our feelings to each other! Let's take it slow!'

'Slow! What do you mean slow! We don't do slow!'

'Well now we do, she is a pure and fragile girl; she is not like one those common whores in Icha Icha paradise'

'Fine.'

Normal POV

"So, umm what does this mean?" An awkward Sakura asked.

"Well, I have feelings for you, the question is do you have feelings for me?"

"I think I do, otherwise I wouldn't have taken the liberty to kiss you."

"He he, well I guess you're right on that one." You can tell that Kakashi was grinning.

"What do you think the others will think?" Sakura asked.

"Well honestly I don't care what anyone thinks, all I care about is you." Sakura was blushing at this time.

"Kakashi I was wondering, I still might have some feelings for Sasuke, and I know this is going to sound stupid but, can we please take it slow? I mean, it's hard to completely get over someone who you've loved for your whole life."

"I completely understand, and will respect your wishes. For now let's worry about getting home with out being ambushed by Itachi. I've been sensing a presence in the area, two is more likely. Be cautious."

"Ok." All of a sudden a voice could be heard from somewhere near by:

"Sakura I was hoping maybe you would give me a second chance, my actions the other night, were not my own. I was drunk, but if you come with me maybe I'll try and keep my end of our bargain, by not hurting your friends. Although I think that I will kill Kakashi, for touching you. Only I have that right." From the shadows of a nearby bush, Itachi stepped out with his special Sharingan (**don't remember the name) **staring straight into Sakura's eyes. She felt herself getting very weak and drowsy and could only speak one thing before darkness overcame her.

"_Kakashi…" _

"LEAVE HER ALONE ITACHI, SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

"You're saying she loves you then?" becoming angry.

"I don't know about that, but I'd like to think that maybe some day she would."

"Hahahah! Your pathetic Kakashi, what kind of ninja are you? Ninja's don't have emotions! You can't be with her, what would the Hokage think?"

"I don't think she would appreciate you taking her top apprentice more then she would appreciate her being with me, at least I have a chance."

"Let's settle this here and now." And so they began, Kakashi and Itachi began to spar, in a clearing, where Sakura would not be involved (even though she was unconscious). They were too into fighting that they did not notice a dark figure taking Sakura and disappearing out of sight.


	13. Chapter 13

Itachi and Kakashi were too busy fighting for a whole hour to forget to check up on Sakura. When they finally did 20 feet from the ground, they instantly fell with a load of shock.

W/ Sakura

"Wake up Sakura! Wake up, your safe now!"

A very drowsy Sakura finally came to, to be face to face with a very concerned……… Naruto! (**Yistherumgone-bet I fooled you guys there huh?)**

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"I came here to save you of course, I promised myself when Itachi captured you. Itachi and Kakashi are fighting not too far from here."

"Oh, thanks Naruto." He helped her up and they both decided that Naruto should go help Kakashi while Sakura stay hidden. But, before anything could be done they were stopped.

"Hello Scaredy Cat." A hooded figure said.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" Taking off his hood he spoke:

"It is me, and I think I'll take Sakura off your hands." He grinned.

"I think it's better if I stay with Naruto." An awkward Sakura said.

"Why? Don't you like me anymore?" Sasuke said pretending to look hurt.

"Frankly no I don't! You have hurt me one time too many, and I'm sick of it." Naruto at this time was as confused as ever, listening back and forth during the conversation.

"I bet you would rather spend your time with Kakashi then?" At this time Sakura gasped.

'He saw us last night?"' As if reading her mind

"Yah I did see you two last night. You seemed pretty happy with him. I let you get away once, but this time I'm not passing up my chance." With his super fast speed Sasuke came from behind and pressed Sakura's pressure point knocking her out for the second time that day and he put her on his shoulder. Naruto finally coming to his senses became very angry.

"Put her down Sasuke, if she doesn't like you there's no point in taking her against her will."

"But, she does like me; she just has to remember… CHIDORI!" Surprising Naruto, he threw the Chidori attack at Naruto who was too late to dodge.

"Sakura…" With that Naruto faded into unconsciousness while lying on a tree.

'Finally, I get to tell her how I feel.' He jumped into the forest canopy and escapes into the distance with his cherry blossom.

Back to Kakashi and Itachi

"We'll finish this another time Kakashi." He disappeared.

"Where is she?" Trying to sense her chakra he surprisingly sensed a very familiar one instead.

'Naruto?' he said to himself. He began to trace the scent finally finding him unconscious.

"Naruto." Kakashi began.

"Naruto wake up." As Naruto began to stir a sign of relief can be seen on Kakashi's revealed face.

"Hey Kakashi what's up?" As Naruto began to remember what had just happened, his calm expression became one with worry.

"Sasuke took Sakura!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He said that he saw you with her last night and that he won't let her get away again."

"Shit, how did you get knocked out?"

"Chidori."

'So he's resorted to that eh. I wonder where he took her.'

"Naruto do you have any idea where he might have taken her?"

"No."

"Ok I'll send out my dogs."

With Itachi (who wasn't very far)

"So, my dear little brother decided to take matters into his own hands. Well we'll just see who comes out victorious." With that he set off to the one place his brother could call home.

With Sakura and Sasuke

After Sasuke had taken Sakura he took her to his abandoned home. He hadn't stepped foot in it for a long time, it felt nice. He laid her on his bed and sat on a near by chair waiting for her to wake up. He saw how his brother used his sharingan and knew that it had drained her chakra dry. All he had to do was wait until she woke up.

Many thoughts ran through his mind as he sat and waited:

'What do I say?'

'Will she accept it?'

'Will she leave Kakashi for me?'

'Does she hate me?' with that thought he shuddered.

Those were only the first four. When it came to love, Sasuke was no expert. He felt it when he did, and kept it inside fearing that if anyone found out, that the one that he loved would be put in danger. These past few months, he wasn't the same old Sasuke. He was colder then usual and said things that he didn't mean (worse off then usual), just so he could seem to have hatred, remembering his brothers words with each step he would take. But, he didn't want to hate anymore. He didn't want to push the ones he loved away. That time, when Naruto compared him to a brother, he felt the same way. Now he had no way of telling him because now, he was considered the enemy. Just as he finished his thoughts Sakura began to awaken.

"Kakashi…COUGH COUGH" she shot up her eyes wide open. She looked to the right to see Sasuke looking back at her.

"Sasuke, why did you take me? Don't tell me you love me, I'm tired of being told that by people who intentionally hurt others." That stung Sasuke thought. How could she say that he hurt people… intentionally?"

"Why would you say that?" Looking up boldly Sakura began:

"Well you know Itachi is number one in that category, and you have hurt me countless times as I have said before, most likely to hurt my feelings…" This time she looked down the shadow covering her face.

"Sakura, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want to show anyone my real feelings because I was afraid that if anyone found out that I­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ you then they would try to hurt you, to get to me."

'I can't believe I just told her how I felt… Well partly.'

"Find out that you what me?" She asked lifting her head with a piece of hope.

"I didn't want them to find out that I am… I CAN'T. My pride." He said coldly. This time Sakura got angry.

"YOUR PRIDE! IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT? I embarrass myself in front of you everyday. Do you see me crying over my pride? How do you really feel about me, this is your last chance?" Letting out a deep breathe Sasuke tried.

"Fine. I have been hopelessly in love with you since we became team 7. Happy?"

"It's a start."

**Yistherumgone-hey guys long chapter see! So happy I bet you were really surprised to see that Naruto was the dark figure HA! Hmm I wonder what's gonna happen next. Don't worry all you KAKASAKU fans I made the pairing what it is and I am sticking to it. THANKS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yistherumgone-hey guys long chapter see! So happy I bet you were really surprised to see that Naruto was the dark figure HA! Hmm I wonder what's gonna happen next. Don't worry all you KAKASAKU fans I made the pairing what it is and I am sticking to it. THANKS!**

**Sorry for not updating right away, I have been a bit busy. But here is the next chapter. The characters mostly Sasuke are OCC but I am trying to get on his lighter side since you haven't seen it on the show. It's actually a bit sad (. Enjoy.**

For an hour after Sasuke admitted his feelings for her, he let out all of the feelings he had kept inside for many years. He talked and talked and didn't stop once, only to hear what Sakura had to say about it. He told her about how sad he feels knowing that he has no family save for his asshole brother. He told her that he thought of Naruto as a brother and wanted so much to tell him. He even told her that he actually enjoyed going on those missions with the team. All these confessions made her more and more happy. The only thing that was left alone was the fact that Sasuke loved her. They didn't bring that conversation back into discussion since he had first said it. She wanted it to stay that way but we all know that life isn't always so kind.

"So Sakura, I've spilled my guts to you (you being the only one) and now I want to know if you feel the same way about me loving you." He stared at her intently hoping that she felt the same.

"I'll be honest Sasuke, after hearing you out I wouldn't be surprised if all my views had just disappeared. But, after last night with Kakashi, I don't know something inside of me awakened." With that Sasuke's heart declined.

"I've always had this sort of little school girl crush on how he's so mysterious and so kind in his own way. Kakashi never hurt me before, he had always been there. Right from when you and Naruto were on the roof fighting to when you left and came back. He cares for me like no one else does. After kissing him yesterday I finally realized he feels the same way for me the way I do him. Now a days it's not a little school girl crush. I'm sorry that you were too late to get my heart, but it's already been taken. I will always love you, maybe even the way you do for me. But, Kakashi is different." She looked seeing that for once in his entire career as a shinobi, he was crying.

"Sasuke…" she put her hand on his cheek, tears still coming out.

"Why am I always too late? I love you Sakura, don't you understand! I want you to be with me, I want to marry you, and I want to father your children. Leave Kakashi and be with me, choose me." With that Sakura kissed him. She knew that it wasn't the person she wanted to kiss anymore. She knew that for a time this would have been something she could only dream about, but now it was something she had to do to make him feel like he wasn't alone. Sasuke felt happiness in his heart. He hadn't felt like that since he was a little boy. Now Sakura was kissing him, finally but was it meant to be? She pulled away and stared at him, tears now on both faces.

"I understand. I will let you be with him and I will not get in between your relationship, but remember this. I will always love you and will find no other woman and dream of you."

"Ok, fair enough Sasuke. I think everyone is probably looking for us right now and you have a lot of explaining to do. This probably won't be as bad as when you came back from Orichimaru but it will still be pretty bad." They both had smiles on, ones that Sakura had dreamed about. She only wanted Sasuke to smile. But, the moment always has to be ruined.

"Hahaha, so I see that my brother finally got his first kiss. Too bad it will be his last after I kill you and take Sakura." Behind them standing in the door way was Itachi with an evil smirk that almost looked crazed.

"Leave her alone already Itachi! She's had enough of this for one day and I will not let you past that door…" He stood up from sitting on the bed and got into position.

"CHIDORI!" He ran at Itachi with all his strength in that ball of lighting. Of course Itachi was too fast and leapt from the door way and into the backyard. Sakura ran to see what was happening, finding Sasuke on the left and Itachi on the right in battle stances.   
"So little brother ready to try and kill me once again?"

"This time I'll succeed, don't underestimate me." Quoting Naruto's words.

**YISTHERUMGONE-CUE MUSIC.**

Sakura just stood and watched the two begin their "battle to the death" fight.

'Why do I have to be in the middle of this? I had enough drama for two days!'

'Well at least for once in your life this isn't about Naruto! You get your moment of glory, boy if Ino could have been here.'

'I'm worried about Sasuke; he couldn't beat Itachi all those times. What if he gets seriously injured? One way or another I have to end this fight.'

As she stood and watched as each ninjutsu techinque was used only to fail, she could feel that something bad was going to happen.

With Kakashi

After figuring out that Sasuke would take Sakura to his house he and Naruto began to make their way over there. If only they weren't so far away! He was worried about her. Many thoughts running through his head, he tried to figure out the situation. He had kissed Sakura in the night, Itachi showed up in the morning trying to take her away, and Sakura was taken by Sasuke. Not a very good few days. They made their way to Konoha and had just passed the Konoha gates. The guard shinobi looked questionably but passed it off as training.

"We're almost there; we just have to go uptown." Naruto said.

"Greaaaaaaaaat…" Kakashi said sarcastically.

With Itachi and Sasuke oh and Sakura

"Sasuke, when will you realize that you'll never defeat me? I am always one step ahead of you and I am still your older brother. You can't surpass my infinite power." Itachi hardly had any injuries. Sasuke on the other hand was faltering.

"Sasuke, YOU CAN BEAT HIM!" Sakura screamed from the sidelines.

"I see you have a cheerleader, sadly that cheerleader will be soon cheering for me. Do you think that I spend all my time at Akatsuki researching for it? I spent a few days trying to figure out a mind control poison. She will have the same personality and act the same way, except for the fact that she will be in love with ME."

"Too bad you'll be lying to yourself, she doesn't love you!" Sasuke screamed.

"She doesn't love you either; she loves that damn Copy-nin. You missed your chance when you left her for that hideous snake." He laughed.

"STOP IT! Just stop fighting! I'm not worth your fighting! Just 2 days ago I tried to kill myself! I'm not worth your suffering Sasuke, and I'm not worth you trying to capture me Itachi. Just leave me alone." Sakura was beginning to cry. It burned a hole in both Sasuke's and Itachi's hearts.

"It's not that easy cherry blossom." Itachi remarked. With that Sasuke ignited his Chidori and Itachi used a really large fire jutsu. The impact alone would create a huge explosion and Sakura figured that out. They both threw the attacks at each other but before they could hit Sakura ran towards it trying to stop them once and for all. Both Uchicha's stared wide-eyed not able to move.

"Sorry guys…" was the last thing they heard Sakura say and all went white. Meanwhile Kakashi and Naruto had just arrived staring at the slow motion scene.

**Hey guys, really dramatic chapter I know I know you're thinking wow this is so Out of Character but I thought it would be cute. Let's see what happens next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last Chapter**

"_It's not that easy cherry blossom." Itachi remarked. With that Sasuke ignited his Chidori and Itachi used a really large fire jutsu. The impact alone would create a huge explosion and Sakura figured that out. They both threw the attacks at each other but before they could hit Sakura ran towards it trying to stop them once and for all. Both Uchicha's stared wide-eyed not able to move._

"_Sorry guys…" was the last thing they heard Sakura say and all went white. Meanwhile Kakashi and Naruto had just arrived staring at the slow motion scene. _

Continuing

The dust formed from the huge impact began to fade as both Uchicha brothers stared into shock at the scene in front of them. Sakura lay on the ground with bruises and bleeding cuts all over her body. She was unconscious and looked very much injured. The two brothers couldn't help but stare with shock unable to move. Kakashi and Naruto made their way to the scene a bit shaken.

'Please God don't make her be dead…" Naruto thought. When they were right in front of her Kakashi fell to his knees just staring at her for what seemed like forever.

"Sakura…" he felt her large forehead where the visor used to be. On her right it sat shattered in pieces. She seemed almost heavenly, even with all the bruises she still looked angelic. He felt for a pulse and found none. His eyes bulked Japanese style.

"She's-"

"NO IT CAN'T BE! SHE JUST FAINTED SHE'S GOT TO STILL BE ALIVE!" Naruto followed Kakashi to his knees tears already falling. Itachi's head fell, feeling sadness well up in his heart, something he never felt before. Sasuke slowly walked over unable to stop reenacting the events.

"I'm so sorry Sakura…" he whispered. Now all three team members were crying, even the emotionless Kakashi was shedding alligator tears.

"She always wanted to help, and not be in the way. WHY OF ALL TIMES DID SHE WANT TO BE IN THE WAY!" Screamed Naruto.

'Why? I just found you Sakura, why did you have to leave me when I finally found someone that actually understands me?' Sasuke thought.

Kakashi just sat there unable to understand why she was dead.

'I'm getting out of here' Itachi thought.

Sakura just laid there on the ground next to coincidently Sakura trees. Blossoms began to fall around her as the wind blew against the trees. The scene alone held a grace of unexplainable proportions. Itachi had already disappeared but none of the young ninjas cared. All they could think about was the fact that the one that they loved so dearly whether it is like a sister or intimately was dead. Kakashi picked her up and began to walk towards the Hokage building, Naruto following. Sasuke still stood there watching as they walked away.

"How could I let this happen?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular.

Meanwhile…

"The plan is set in motion, Orichimaru-sama." A boy with long grey hair and glasses said in the shadows of a cave.

"Perfect, Kabuto-san." And all you could hear is the laughter of two figures staring into a scene of sad events.

**I know it's a bit short but I tried to right something else but it didn't quite work out. I'm gonna continue on this, I hope you liked it, don't worry guys the story isn't finished yet. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys hope you liked the last chapter. This one is going to dwell on the guys thoughts on her "death". It's just something that seemed right to me. Enjoy!**

_Sasuke's thoughts_

_The day I found her, was the day she died… Even as a child I felt the need to protect her, even though my outer shell didn't allow me to love her. She was the one who shone throughout the village; she was the fighter and the peace maker. Her beauty alone was something that could not be compared. The day I got a chance to live, was the day my heart died with her. I came to hope in that moment that maybe I can finally be me. But, certain circumstances kept me from my savior. Now Sakura is dead and the world seems ten times darker then it already was._

_Kakashi's thoughts_

_It may be hard to believe, but she was my first kiss. I have loved before but never have I acted on my feelings. This woman was different. That night spent by the fire was beautiful and innocent. I confessed my feelings for her and she confessed hers. I loved her heck I still do. It's been 2 days since she died. I wish now more then ever that this confession could have come sooner. She will have a proper funeral this evening. It is hard to believe that she will not walk threw my door any second from now. For some reason something doesn't seem right to me. I don't think she would die this easily._

_Itachi's thoughts_

_I can't believe she died. I mean I can understand that jumping in the middle of a large attack is not a smart thing to do, but death is something I can't imagine to be the outcome. I could say I loved her, I could say that she was the only person I actually loved, I could also say that my cold heart turned warmer each time I saw her and that even I, Itachi Uchicha killer of the Uchicha clan became a warmer person. These days I keep to my room unable to accompany my brethren of Akatsuki. It's weird but I can't stop thinking about her, and I dream about her for the past 2 nights. I wonder what's going on with my little brother._

Regular POV

Throughout the entire village the world seemed darker. All of Sakura's friends and family were devastated. All were silent, and Tsunade even gave everyone a break on missions and cooped herself up in her office drinking endless cups of Sake. Naruto hadn't been going to his favorite Ramen place (Which worried everyone). The funeral would take place tonight and everyone in the village who knew the young Kunoichi (which was practically everyone) would attend. The only problem was, was that her death was unexplained. There were no internal wounds and the only cuts and scratches on her body were no reason for death. Her death was a wonder in the entire country. No medic-nin's understood it.

Somewhere in Sound Country

"When do you want me to go there Orichimaru-sama?" Kubuto asked.

"I want you to go get her now. The artificial death antidote should be wearing off soon. Grab her and leave without any disturbances, and don't let anyone see you."

"Hai." And with that he disappeared. Kubuto was still puzzled about the reasons Orichimaru would want such a weak brat. He hadn't seen her since the chunin exams, maybe she's different. All he knew is that Orichimaru had plans for her and it was vital that he had her under his wing. Life was becoming restless again, Kubuto didn't like it.

Back to Konoha two hours later

Preparations were being made; the funeral would be made where she tried to kill herself. Kakashi thought it was a nice place to bury her since she would be surrounded by cherry blossoms. He was standing there watching as tables were being set up and people began to come. He felt a tear from his hidden eye form. He had been doing that a lot since it happened. Nothing would ever be the same. He turned around and began walking to the place of their earlier years… The training grounds.

Meanwhile…

"Hello Cherry Blossom, how does it feel to be temporarily dead? Well you won't be for long. In about one hour you will be in Orichimaru's clutches. Congratulations." Kubuto lifted her up bridal style and disappeared for the second time today.

After he had disappeared Tsunade entered the room sensing something was amiss. She walked to the coffin to look over her but there was nothing to look at but an empty coffin. She ran out of the room to the funeral area. When she saw Kakashi with Sasuke and Naruto she walked over out of breath and said two words…

"_She's gone…"_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys, I've been missing out on your reviews (. Any who this is the next chapter. I couldn't update sooner computer MELT DOWN lol.**

After the realization of her disappearance Tsunade sent out ANBU out to search for her again… The big question was why would anyone want a dead body? That question ran through the minds of all. She couldn't place it but Tsunade was starting to put the pieces together, slowly but effectively she began to realize what was taking place.

'_She isn't dead'_

Sasuke knew it. She wasn't dead after all. It gave him a sense of hope, but only anger was replaced by it, for the loss of her once again. Kakashi was already out searching for clues with his pack of dogs. Naruto was being comforted by Hinata at the funeral grounds. He just couldn't imaging what would happen to her next and actually had no idea where to go.

"I can't believe we let her slip through our fingers again. We have a number of suspects and we can't even begin to imagine who it might be." Naruto had his hands in his hair sitting on a bench with Hinata.

"It's alright Naruto-kun we'll find her. We already have ANBU looking for her. You're always the one who has hope."

"I guess you're right Hinata. Listen I'm going to go to Granny and find out any info that she might have. I'll see you later." With a kiss on Hinata's cheek he walked off to Tsunade's headquarters. Hinata blushed a crimson red, something she hadn't done since she was 13. Old habits die hard.

Meanwhile…

Sakura lay on a flat medic table still unconscious as Kabuto and Orichimaru discuss their plans.

"So, now what Orichimaru-sama?"

"Well you know we don't have much time, I have to take her body now before everyone shows up. She is very beautiful, and she got stronger from what it looks like. She's not a weak Kunoichi anymore."

"To be honest Orichimaru-sama it's going to be weird having you as a girl. I know I've seen you as one before, but Sakura. It's just plain weird…"

"Silence!"

"I apologize I was to bold." As he finished his sentence a pink haired ninja began to awake.

"What's going on, am I dead?"

"Not for a long time Cherry Blossom, not for a long time." With the sound of laughter rough hands grabbed the dazed girl and began to chain her to a cold hard floor surrounded in seals.

"What's going on! What are you doing Kabuto-teme? Orichimaru, what are you planning?"

"As you know, in order for me to live forever, I have to take over a beautiful, young, and strong shinobi's body and since you qualify for all I think I'll use you as my next container."

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU! TAKE THIS OFF OF ME!" She began to try to use her super strength to rip apart the chains but to no avail, her chakra was way too low. She gave up and watched in horror as hooded figures began to surround her and in the center of its all was Orichimaru with a menacing grin.

"Kakashi-kun…" Laughter came out of the snake's mouth.

"Your precious Kakashi has no idea where you are! He and his stupid dogs will never find you." She closed her eyes and prepared to be taken over. But, nothing happened. She heard a bunch of loud thuds and when she opened her eyes she saw Kakashi with Chidori in both his hands.

"Sakura your, safe now." He threw the Chidori at Kabuto who wasn't fast enough for the attack. He slumped on the ground either dead or unconscious. Orichimaru's smile began to fade.

"He's not the only one who's going to be a hero in this story…" A proud Naruto spoke from the shadows."

"I'm here to, don't worry Sakura, we'll get you out of this ugly snake's clutches, and I'll personally kill him, for all that he's done, once and for all." Sasuke also came out of the shadows with his signature grin, but this time he had love and care in it.

"You guys found me. Thank you." Sakura smiled tears creeping from the corners of her eyes. She was happy to see her friends again. She looked at Kakashi who had a brave face on but gave her a quick glance and a smirk.

'Kakashi was always there. Just like all my friends as well."

"You think you can defeat me so easily? You fools know nothing."

"I think we know quite a bit, with Sasuke here, who trained with you, and Naruto here is the future Hokage, and I also have a couple of tricks up my sleeve. Don't underestimate us." With that he disappeared and reappeared next to Sakura and took off her chains.

"Run…" her eyes widened and she stood up.

"But-"she started to say.

"No, buts I thought I lost you that time, and I am not going to lose you again." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you…" and she ran out of the cave as the fight began between the other three.

"I love you to Cherry Blossom." And with that he turned around and joined in to a fight that would change all lives forever….

**Hey Guys. This chapter wasn't great. I must admit, I'm starting to get writers block so I don't know when the next time I'm going to update. But, I won't keep you waiting too long. Next chapter Sakura will come back because, who would miss a fight like that. Itachi will also have a part in it. I think the story is at its climax, but I'll make a sequel if I get reviews ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys sorry for not updating in a while but guess what I'm back now. I just realized how much I missed the Manga Peach Girl. I know this is irrelevant to Naruto but I used to read it and I found the show and I realized how good it was. (I sobbed). Heres the next chapter! **

To the 3 men, it seemed like an eternity that this battle has been going on. Although it was 3 against 1 it was still quite a battle against the legendary Sanin. Each attack was being deflected and thoughts of giving up ran through their heads.

"Sasuke, Naruto. We have to work together as a team. Attacking him one by one is not going anywhere. We have to do a group attack with everything we've got."

"You're right Kakashi-sensei. I'll use my rasengan and you and Sasuke use Chidori." Naruto said as he dodged a group of snakes.

"The only question is, how are we going to get him in one spot?" Sasuke asked.

'Hmmm… The Uchicha has a point, Orichimaru is no fool. WAIT!' Kakashi thought.

"Guys come over here for a second." Kakashi said with a smile on his face. Orichimaru only watched as the 3 aligned and Kakashi began to speak very quietly to the other 2 ninjas.

"If I summon my dogs we only have one chance to combine our forces. We have to use our attacks wisely or our chakra will be drained."

"Got it" they said in unison.

Kakashi began to make the necessary hand-signs to call forth his loyal dogs.

Naruto and Sasuke disappeared and began to do what they did best. Kakashi just stood in the middle with a smile on his face as Orichimaru met his maker.

"You could never defeat me Copy-ninja Kakashi. You're weak. You have fallen in love, which is the lowest thing a ninja can do… Love… When I finish you all off I will go after her and I will kill her, with a slow and painful death." Kakashi tried his hardest to keep emotionless. But inside he knew that if he was going to defeat him, he had to do it now. They dogs appeared and grabbed on to Orichimaru in every possible place. (**I know the same thing happened in the episode with Zabuza but don't worry about what's going to happen**)

Orichimaru's evil smirk disappeared from his face, as he also realized that he was unable to move. A jutsu no doubt.

"I will never give you that chance Orichmaru. You will die in this spot right here and this will be your grave. CHIDORI!"

Kakashi formed his Chidori and waited for the other 2 to come forth with their attacks. They all ran at the legendary Sanin with full force all thinking the same thing

'_This is for Sakura.' _All you could see was a flash of white light.

Meanwhile outside the cave… a loud crash could be heard

'WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?'

'_ITS ORICHIMARU THAT THEY ARE FIGHTING DOBE!' _

'Greeeeat your back.'

'_You think I would leave so soon? I'm not done with you yet.'_

'Whatever, I am really worried about Kakashi and the others. Orichimaru that BASTARD! If he hurts them I'll kill him!'

'_Do you think that if they can't defeat him, you will?'_

'Well I'm rambling.'

Sakura sat leaning on a tree outside the cave. She was very worried about what was going on in there and thought that she should really be in there supporting her friends but if Kakashi told her to go she had to obey. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize the Akatsuki member standing right in front of her.

"Hey there Cherry Blossom." A gasp came from her mouth as she realized that she wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here pervert?" Sakura glared

"I came here to apologize to you for that night and to see if you really were alive. I was pretty upset about your death to be honest." She laughed.

"You actually care about me? I didn't know a heartless murderer could actually care about someone. Well if you care about me go and help my friends." Itachi began to laugh a cold and emotionless laugh. He disappeared and appeared right in front of the young girl. He was so close he could almost kiss her.

"Why would I do a thing like that?"

"They're fighting Orichimaru." That was she had to say to catch the Uchicha's attention.

"Hmmm so that snake is involved in this."

"Yes and they're in there trying to kill him. Isn't it your mission to dispose of him?" She smiled a mischievous smile.

"Yes, it is but right now I want to know how you are feeling." Those words coming from the usually emotionless Itachi were a big shocker to Sakura. He even had a worried look in his eye.

"I'm fine, weak and tired but fine. I'm glad you actually care about something but yourself and your power. But please can you go in there and hel…" lips crashed onto hers as her eyes bulked. She tried to push him off but something inside of her; maybe it was the feeling of accomplishment that made her feel that she had an impact on someone's life. But she didn't stop him. She just let the moment pass as she felt guilt overpower her. Luckily he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Itachi, I don't love you. I love Kakashi. I'm glad something inside of you changed but please I need to you understand that I have someone in my life right now. Thank you."

"I know you love that damn copy-nin, I don't care. You're the first person I have loved in a long time. I always get what I want and I want you!" he looked at her with anger in his eyes that revealed hurt as well. He really did love her Sakura thought. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to make him understand.

"Do you know that the only thing that got me through the day when Sasuke left was Kakashi talking to me? He told me that it was ok and that it would all pass. I didn't realize it at the time but those comforting moments were the times that made me fall in love with him. He makes me feel like nothing in the world really matters and that my happiness is all that did. That is how I feel about him and I intend to stay that way. I think that maybe we should become friends, that way you can still talk to me as much as you want." He looked down his face in shadows.

"I don't want to be just friends…" She felt sadness for the poor man. She never imagined Itachi Uchicha, special bloodline prodigy able to show any type of emotion. He was totally out of his character and Sakura didn't know how she could possibly be the cause of that. She hugged him while tears came out her eyes.

"Thank you for caring about me." She said as his eyes widened. He returned the embrace and just smiled as the world seemed so serene. But, the question was, what had become of Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and the bastard Orichimaru?

Meanwhile…

The debris and dust in the cave was settling. It was hard to see anything going on. All you could see were 3 figures barely standing and one lone corpse lying on the ground with a large whole in his stomach.

**So here it is. Chapter 18 I tried to overcome the writers block as much as I could. I hope you liked it and I know it's kind of short but my Dad was telling me to get off and I don't think I could have had any better ideas tomorrow**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note (I know we all hate those!) Well school had begun and guess what third day and I already have homework in each class and a test next week. I am going to try to update this weekend but damn school really doesn't please me. I am a sophomore this year and boy I have 4 big exams this year and you know the colleges are watching so PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys I am back! Well maybe for today. I have been juggling Swimming, SING, and this religion club I go to along with homework. But now I am back! Enjoy. I know the characters will sound OC, but by now you've all noticed that. It's a fan fiction people right what they want to happen ahahha.**

It was a hard battle but in the end everything paid off. Orichmaru was dead. As the three were making their way outside into the light they saw a very shocking scene.

Sakura hugging Itachi with tears in her eyes. The eyes of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke widened.

"Sakura, what are you doing." Kakashi almost whispered. Sakura quickly pulled away looking just as shocked as they were a few seconds ago. Itachi was just smiling a dazed and out of galaxy smile.

"It was only a friendly hug. He comforted me while you were fighting. Are you alright?" She quickly ran to the 3 ninjas and gave them each a warm hug.

"We're fine, a bit tired, but fine." Kakashi seemed a bit cold.

"How could you be hugging that murderer?" Sasuke said with an angered look. Naruto just stared in to nothing. Itachi stood with a pleased look.

"HE WAS JUST COMFORTING ME! HE'S GOOD NOW!" Tears started running down her cheek.

"How could someone who killed his own family just suddenly change! I thought you understood me Sakura, I though you cared! I guess I was wrong." Sasuke looked down unable to look at his love.

"Little Brother, I know you love her. It's quite obvious we all do here (some may in different ways), and I realized that. She made me live again. It was nothing she did for me, just how she lived, and the things she did made me want to change. If it matters to you, I quit Akatsuki. I no longer am apart of their tests, and their crimes. It was all because of her. You can understand the reason I did by just looking at her." With this they all looked at the tear stricken Sakura. She looked absolutely amazing. It's true what they say that a woman looks her best at her most vulnerable state. Sakura stood with sparkling eyes and a glowing like body. The thoughts going through the three men that loved her most (in the romantic sense) just watched in awe.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry you assumed I was with Itachi, but the only one I want to be with is you. I love you, I told you that in the cave and I am telling you again." He walked up to her and once again like the time in the forest passionately kissed her, like there was not a care in the world and nobody around them. Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto just watched. Sasuke and Itachi began to realize that nothing they could do would separate them. Naruto was imagining him kissing Hinata. The first thing he did when he got back to Konoha was go to Hinata (after a bowl of Ramen at Ichiraku Ramen).

'I guess everything turned out alright. I hope things stay this way. I know it's impossible because what will everyone think when they find out about me and Kakashi. Still the excitement that Orichimaru is gone and that the most powerful missing-nin is now good just makes the world seem a whole lot brighter.' Sakura thought.

When the kiss was finished the group (including Itachi) began to walk towards the village feeling a whole lot better about everything.

"So, what do you think they'll do to me when we reach the village?" Itachi asked to no one in particular.

"I really don't know. As a ninja of my experience, I really don't know if you can get out of this predicament without a severe punishment." Kakashi spoke with a serious tone.

"If I talk to Tsunade maybe, she'll let you off easy. Easy meaning not killing you on the spot." Sakura said. A sound between a chuckle and a 'Hmmph' could be heard coming out Sasuke's mouth.

"You think that's funny little brother!" Itachi glared.

"So what if I do, I have every right to feel any emotion about you right now because of what you did. Just because I am not trying to kill you now doesn't mean I won't try in the future."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Itachi smirked and they both shook hands.

"I want ramen." Naruto uttered.

"What do you say I treat all of you guys to some ramen when we get back, my treat for saving my life?"

"Sounds great!" Everyone in unison shouted. From a slight distance you could see the tares in Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke's clothing, Sakura only having a few tares in her dress. They all had a worn look on their faces but they were all just happy to be well and alive. Itachi was looking normal nothing torn on his clothing. They walked together towards the village talking about nothing in particular to pass the time by. They were all a bit nervous about what would await them when they reach Konoha.

**I know it was short but it was all I could think of. I think a lot of my chapters will be a bit short don't kill me. It's hard to have one frame of mind in times like these. You all understand. A sequel is very possible because the story is almost done so please review and enjoy! I LOVE FAN FICTIONS!**


	21. Authors Mixed Feelings

I create awkward situations. I create stupid misunderstandings that destroy my frame of mind. As I sit here in my own world I reanalyze the sadness surging through my heart. It was my fault that I started to like him. It was my fault that I let myself be too... What's the word Jackie. I can't explain why I act the way I do when someone new enters my heart. It's my inner mistakes. Maybe I'm too nice? I don't know what it is but somehow I always end up unhappy. I feel my friendship with two great people declining. I don't know why I feel the way I do I just do. I get very emotional, very sensitive and most of all very paranoid. I loved this world I was in, where I made no real friendship commitments, only to those who were truly loyal. But, that is my weakness. I try too hard to have a normal life, with normal friendships. I can't protect my innerself from those who don't deserve to see it. Although I have friends, although I know people, I feel this emptiness I can't seem to control. Emptiness which I cannot help but feel. Why is that? Why is that my heart always tries reaching out to others for affection and aknowledgement I truly don't know. Maybe my heart is my imperfection...


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys!!! I haven't updated in ages but now that I am sick I have plenty of time! I hope you guys missed me. I have another work in progress it's almost done its sort of a story my friend wanted me to write in a parody type of way.**

By the time they made it to the gates of Konoha at least a dozen ANBU were there waiting with Tsunade. She looked pretty angry but at the same time worried. She ran to Sakura and hugged her almost fracturing her rib cage.

"Tsunade-sama you're suffocating me!" Tsunade quickly let go and regained her composure.

"So I see all of you made it back. I presume you killed Orichimaru?"

"Actually, yes we did." Kakashi said.

"It wasn't very easy. Even I would admit it." Sasuke said

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TEME? HE WAS THE EASIEST THING I'VE EVER FOUGHT ON TWO LEGS!"

"Naruto even I found him a difficult opponent, you are exaggerating to impress Tsunade." Naruto scratches the back of his head and laughs.

"Well I am just glad you all came back alive and well. Sakura next time you die make sure it's for good and in a million years so I won't have to keep going into mother figure mode. It's not good for my reputation as Hokage." Tsunade says with a hint of humor.

"Don't worry I don't plan on dieing so soon."

"Umm… I understand this is a beautiful reunion but I am still here and wondering if I am still considered an enemy." Itachi says a bit out of his emotionless self.

"Well I think this is a good situation to put in Sakura's hands since she is the main reason you are all together." Tsunade said.

"Good idea." Everyone says except Sasuke who turns back into his emotionless self standing in the back of everyone. Sakura notices this and goes to him and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"I think its time you talk to your brother without trying to kill him. I will decide what should be done if you just try and express your feelings like you did to me."

"Ok…" Itachi felt what he needed to do was to tell his brother the truth of the matter.

"Sasuke, I can't say that what I did was completely my doing. I killed our family, but Akatsuki helped influence me. They found me while on a mission and made me change my views. I couldn't help being drawn to their power. It was surreal. So then they told me that the only way to become a true Akatsuki member would be to kill my family and become a missing-nin. I was young, stupid, and naïve. I was like you when you joined Orichimaru. I am sorry and I have to live with the fact that I killed my own family but I want you to accept what I did. You don't have to forgive me but you can accept me in your life." They stood there in silence for what seemed like hours until Sasuke nodded and did his signature "humph" for acknowledgement and walked to Sakura.

"We have come to an accord." Sakura smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." She turned around and walked to Tsunade and told her that everything would be ok.

"I hope you're right."

"Don't worry." When the whole ordeal ended everyone went their own ways. Naruto went to look for Hinata where he later talked to her about dating. Sasuke went with his brother to their old home to fix it up and begin a dojo for the Uchicha training an idea which Itachi brought up on their way there. Tsunade went to celebrate Sakura's return with some Sake (she was joined by Jiraiya). Sakura and Kakashi, well they went to the cherry blossom tree where the story began and passionately kissed among other things. The group found their own happiness that night. All drama's and life problems disappeared for the night. It would be something that rarely ever happened for the life of a ninja. That night was pure bliss.

2 Years later…

Over the two years that went by a lot has happened to the group. Kakashi and Sakura were getting married, The Uchicha dojo was becoming a world wide franchise, Hinata and Naruto were married with a little Uzamaki on the way, and Tsunade was in private romantic relations with Jiraiya (the night at the Sake bar was one that would change their lives forever. The other ninja's of Konoha had their own story too. Ino and Shikamaru have been in the game of dating for 2 years until finally Shika popped the question. Shino found a bug lover in the Sand country and married her. Ten Ten and Neji hit it off and she was now the heiress of the Hyuuga clan with Hinata. Chouji married a waitress at his favorite Korean BBQ restaurant and they lived happily ever after. Oh and Kiba had an arranged marriage with a family of cat lovers. You know what they say about opposites attracting… It is very true. So you see they ninja's of Konoha had their own lives to live and for them the adventures of a shinobi had only begun. The first signs of spring could be seen with the blossoming of a very memorable cherry blossom tree. A Sakura blossom dispatched from the tree and was carried away into the distance by the wind. A young woman with bubble-gum pink hair could be seen in a park walking with a tall man with unruly silver hair hugging him and looking like nobody existed but them.

When something inside of you awakens like something you've never felt before, how do you react to such measures? You feel the world passing you by while the pendulum swings. Nothing could ever bring you down. This feeling carrying you in a current, waves of sorrow passing you by. What reason is there for living when sorrows arise? The answer is the feeling of accomplishment when you fall in love.

**That's it. I FINALLY FINISHED A STORY WOOT I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED!! MY WRITER'S BLOCK DID NOT WIN ME OVER! AHAHHAHA. What did you think. I definitely left room for a sequel because it ended so fast so don't assume I won't. I will just finish my in progress and then I'll write the sequel! REVIEW HAPPY REVIEWS! **


End file.
